In histology, thin sections obtained from tissue samples are placed on sample carriers referred to as slides. In order to prepare the slides for microscopy, the thin sections placed on the slides are typically treated, in particular dehydrated or stained. To protect the thin sections, a cover slip is placed on top. Prior to placement of the cover slip, a mounting medium is applied via which the cover slip adheres to the slide. After checking the coverslipping quality, the slides carrying the coverslipped thin sections are transferred to a microscope for further examination of the thin sections.
In known coverslipper modules, a first transport unit is provided which transports the racks placed in the input compartment from this input compartment to the coverslipper module. After the slides are coverslipped, a second transport unit different from the first transport unit transports the slides further to a quality control module which checks the coverslipping quality. Subsequently, the slides are transported by a third transport unit from the quality control module to an output compartment. Such known automated coverslippers are problematic because they have a plurality of transport units and each of the plurality of transport units is intended for only one transport within the coverslipper, which results in a complex, involved and thus expensive design. Furthermore, the susceptibility to faults increases with the number of transport units.